Redwing
Redwing is a beautiful, long haired, dark red-brown tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes and a bushy tail.Revealed by Nightfall Personality :Redwing has a very calm and kind nature. She is very empathic as well, and always treats others as her equals. History :Redwing is a young warrior of SkyClan. :She is very brave, and is admired by many. :Redwing has many friends, but is particularly attracted to Littlestorm the Clan deputy, for whom she had always felt a strong admiration for. Even though he's small, he is very brave and strong. :Unbeknownst to Redwing, Littlestorm is quite taken with her as well, and both spend a lot of time together. Neither consider that they might feel something more than friendship for each other. :However, both soon fall in love, and decide to spend the rest of their lives with each other as mates. :When Poppystar looses her last life, Littlestorm travels to the Moon Pool to receive his nine lives and name. Redwing is the first to greet him when he returns, she runs out into the territory, and the two press against each other happily. :Redwing soon discovers with immense joy that she is expecting Littlestar's kits. Littlestar is surprised, and over joyed. :Redwing moves into the nursery a few days later, and is visited regularly by Littlestar. :She soon gives birth to three children, Leapkit, Foxkit, and Deerkit. Littlestar is very proud of his children, and Redwing can see Littlestar in each of their kits. :As the kits grow older, and more adventurous, Redwing begins to realize what a handful they are. Littlestar helps out to keep them under control as much as he can, but he has Clan leader duties to attend to. Redwing understands this, and never grows angry with him. :Redwing grows quite close to her kits, she teaches them well, and is never impatient or snappy with them. She and Deerkit are particularly close, Deerkit has a very shy and reserved nature, and stays near Redwing a lot more than Foxkit and Leapkit. :Tragedy strikes fairly soon after Littlestar's leadership when he receives a particularly bad shoulder injury. Redwing is very worried about him, and stays by his side as much as she can in the medicine cat's den. When he begins to recover, he tells the Clan that he wants to step down from his leader ship. The Clan thinks that it's only because of his injury, but Littlestorm was mostly doing it so he could be with Redwing and his kits. :Littlestorm makes a full recovery pretty soon, although his shoulder is always a little lopsided. Redwing is relieved, and she and Littlestorm get to spend more time together playing with their kits. :When it comes time for Leapkit, Foxkit, and Deerkit to be apprenticed, Redwing and Littlestorm are very proud. :While on a patrol one evening with Foxpaw, Larkflight, Lightningfang, and Runningpaw, she thinks she smells fox, but blows it off because it smelled stale. But as they continue, it begins to get stronger. She asks Lightningfang if he smelled it as well. He sniffs, and replies that he does. A bit worried, Redwing leads them hesitantly on farther into the woods. When Runningpaw finds fox tracks, Redwing stops. She steps forward to get a better look, and a fox erupts from the undergrowth without warning. The fox grabs her by the neck and shakes her violently. The rest of the patrol rush to her aid to fight, but the fox snaps her neck and kills her. When the patrol finally manage to chase away the fox, they sit for a moment after realizing that she was dead. Family Members Mate: :Littlestorm:Revealed by Nightfall Living Son: :Leappaw:Revealed by Nightfall Living Daughters: :Foxpaw:Revealed by Nightfall Living :Deerpaw:Revealed by Nightfall Living References and Citations Category:Character Category:She-Cat Category:SkyClan Cat Category:Nightfall's Characters Category:Warrior Category:Deceased Characters Category:Cats without Images Category:StarClan Cat Category:To Be Deleted